If Only In My Dreams
by HatefulSoul
Summary: A series of oneshot HrG fics i suck at summaries! please read!
1. Something To Remember You By

Title: If only in my dreams…

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M (just in case)

Summary: Hermione and Ginny's encounter with a Muggle photo booth. Hr/G One-shot. I suck at summaries please read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else belonging to J.K…lol but ooooh I would love to…

A/N: This may become a series of one-shot Hr/G fics and it will continue to say 'complete' until I decide fully but suggestions or thoughts on whether or not I should do so are always welcome…um this story wasn't originally with these characters but I thought about it and decided to change it for It takes place in the summer before seventh year. It's kind of jumbled really but hopefully the point comes across. I've also had to bend a few rules to get this done so you can apparate by 15 in this story…I hope you enjoy! Read/Review!

:action:

If only in my dreams…

Hermione had invited Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to spend the summer with her, in other words spending vacation the Muggle way. The boys decided today that they would accompany Mrs. Weasley to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things, leaving Hermione to introduce Ginny to the wonders of the Muggle movie theatres.

They played a few racing games and cursed the other playfully when they won. Finally Hermione spotted a small photo booth in the corner. "Oh my god, YES!"

Hermione grabbed her best friend's hand and hauled her off to the booth before she even saw it coming. Once Ginny got close enough the struggle began, mostly out of fear of the unknown. Both completely hysterical with laughter by this point, Hermione pushed her friend into the booth and into a sitting position and sat down next to her.

They put the money in and pressed the button to begin. (Once, of course the concept was explained to Ginny.) "Okay, serious now."

:flash:

They started laughing. "Damn it Hermione I can never take a serious picture with you!" :tongues out:

:flash: Laughter again.

:flash: The leaned on each other for support gasping for breath.

When they got their breath, tears of mirth still in their eyes and stomachs with a pleasant ache; they realized they were millimeters away. Noses just touching. Their eyes caught, and Hermione closed the distance, gently brushing her lips against Ginny's.

:flash:

Then she slowly pressed their lips together, emanating as much love as could possibly occur, into the kiss.

Hermione opened her mouth slightly and let her tongue drag across the silk lips. Only then did Ginny start to respond.

:flash:

Moving their lips against each other lovingly having been denied such pleasure or rather denying themselves of their love for the other for so long.

Their tongues eventually found their way into the others mouth, sliding against the other, down the roof of their mouths and across their lips in just the perfect order to drive the other crazy.

Their arms wrapped around each other's necks. Legs becoming tangled and bodies pressed together wantonly.

:flash:

They regretfully pull apart for lack of oxygen, resting their foreheads against each other, basking in the pleasure they just felt.

:flash:

They pull apart suddenly because they've just realized what they've done.

With tears in their eyes they pulled back as far from the other as possible. Ginny isn't gay…

Hermione loves Ginny and knows there can be nothing between them…

:flash:

Ginny left the booth moments later and sat on the driving game she was on earlier, just letting her mind absorb the information of the actions that just occurred, seemingly inspecting the intricate pattern of the rug.

Hermione stumbled out minutes later trying to compose herself again.

When Ginny saw Hermione come out, she snapped back to reality and mechanically walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…you have to understand I just can't see you like that…I'm with Harry…I'm not gay…" A few moments of silence, neither looking at the other "…lets just go watch the movie, okay?…"

"I'm sorry…I-I cant…I'll see you later…" with that Hermione rushed from the theatre to collapse in her room and cry.

Ginny heard a _plop_…the pictures were done…she stared at them longingly and pocketed them.

She cried herself to sleep that night too…

A/N: To clarify, Ginny apparated herself home and cried herself to sleep in the comfort of her own room, if that was not clear…grr it sounded so much better in my head…Read/Review…let me know if I should continue with the one shots…


	2. So Fresh And So Clean

Title: If Only In My Dreams

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: Yea this is basically a PWP but um not really scratches head um oh heck u decide what it is lol Hr/G

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and everything else in the books belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. (ooooooh but if I diiiiiiiid! grins evilly in a wonderful impression of Mr. Burns)

Chapter 2: "So Fresh and So Clean"

Hermione ran back to the living room one morning during the summer vacation to ask her mom to give her mom the requests her friends had for breakfast that morning. On her way back to her room to pick up a towel to take her morning shower, she heard the water running in the bathroom, and figured one of the girls left the sink running when they went to brush their teeth, so she went in to turn the water off. Only it wasn't the sink.

The shower curtains weren't entirely closed and apparently Ginny had decided to take a shower. Hermione saw EVERYTHING and immediately started to blush and apologize and back out of the room. Hermione had been in love with Ginny since fourth year just before the Yule ball, so seeing her sans clothes really meant a lot more to her.

Hermione was almost completely out the door when Ginny called out to her.

"Yea?"

"Hermione, come here!" Hermione paused, looking at the door that was almost completely closed, in disbelief. She slowly entered anyway.

She avoided looking at the shower entirely but vaguely noticed that the curtain was pulled back a little more.

"Yea, Gin?" praying that she wasn't going to get hexed.

"You needed to take a shower right?" Not the response she was expecting but she answered all the same.

"Yea, sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

"Well, come in." She must have misheard her. Ginny probably noticed the confusion on her face because she clarified herself moments later.

"Come take a shower with me, we're small enough, we'll fit." she quipped. Hermione's eyes were fighting even harder to not look at Ginny now and finding it all the more difficult; this had to be a joke.

But it wasn't. The next thing she knew Ginny was out of the shower, dripping all over the tiled floor, with her hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione, by this point was forced to look at her. All Ginny did was smile before shaking her hair a little and stepping back into the shower. Ginny had lost a bet the night before and had to cut her hair to what Hermione's friends deemed as "boy length". Hermione had assured her that once they got back to Hogwarts, they could find a potion that would make her hair grow back if she wanted, the (muggles didn't need to know that).

Ginny loved it though, needless to say, so did Hermione.

"You're serious?" Ginny just leaned against the wall of the shower with her head tilted, laughing slightly.

"Of course I'm serious!" Hermione took one last glance at Ginny to make sure she really was serious, before starting to undress. When she was ready to step inside the shower, Ginny reached out to her and switched their positions so that Hermione was under the water and adjusting the curtains around them, so there really was no chance of being seen even if someone should enter.

"Hermione, could you wash my hair?" Hermione didn't know what to do with herself, she was honestly taking a shower with the girl she's practically been obsessing over for the better part of two years, and said girl was currently asking her to wash her hair... Of course she complied. However, Ginny refused to turn around, instead gripping on to Hermione's waist.

Hermione began to work her fingers through Ginny's silky red hair, massaging her scalp slightly. When she was nearly done rinsing her hair, Ginny had reached for the soap.

Ginny started to rub the soap along Hermione's back and then her arms and her waist. Hermione's face was almost entirely flushed when Ginny's hands moved over to her chest. Then she paused.

One hand still rested on Hermione's chest, she reached behind Hermione to grab the soap and handed it over to Hermione.

Hermione proceeded to bathe Ginny. Her hands trembling as she worked.

They never broke eye contact once.

Not even when they'd both managed to reach to each other's crotch. Their fingers were still trying to play innocent, like it was really just a shower, and not one of the most erotic things to happen to either of them.

As they rinsed each other off, it seemed that their movements were drawn out; making the whole experience seem more sensual than it was previously.

Ginny had reached up by this point to wash Hermione's hair. The shower was almost done; Ginny had started to rinse Hermione's hair. They'd spend the entire shower no more than 2 inches apart and despite everything, nothing really happened and no words were exchanged.

"Well fuck that," Hermione said and finally closed the distance, pulling Ginny flush against her, pinning her to the wall, the water cascading down both of their bodies as Hermione kissed Ginny, like she'd wanted to all these years.

"Wow...I should've done this a lot sooner." said Ginny.

Needless to say, that was the best shower of their lives to date...

THE END

Stalfalos Mia: thanks so much…hope u like the new addition

Lexpride: I know it sounds like it could form into a story but (oops I'm about to get deep) that's how life is…the rest is still unknown…um make sense? O well either way thanksfor reviewing.

It's me, Silly: lol thanx

hot grl: thanx so much I believe I will lol

DarkLove: it most definitely is not cool lol I should know…but sadly that is the end until I can find a new (hopefully) happier ending…lmao and thanx I feel pretty now lol

Powerof4: yea that's how I stumbled across a lot of the pairings I love…lol cant imagine life without them now lol well thanx for reading!

bananna15: yay! Thanx!

Risifruttiii: lol thanx hope u liked the new ch.!

Someone: it sure is a bit short…most of this series probably will be…they're almost made to be like dream flashes…don't last too long…but thanx for reviewing!

venom800: lol im not sure if this is the more u wanted but um here u go anyway lol thanx!

ginny4ever: don't worry about it…so am i…that's kinda why it was written…but hey if u wanna talk u know where to find me…thanx a lot for reviewing!


End file.
